The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for a portable facsimile machine design. The device in particular, relates to a slender shape which is unstable in its upright operating mode without the aid of rotating arms that pivot at both ends. These arms lock in an open position to provide necessary stability during operation and also lock in a closed position to minimize occupied space during transportation and storage. In the closed position, the arms follow the profile and contours of the ends forming an extension of the main body's shape without any noticeable projections.
Conventional facsimile components and communication methods are utilized by the invention. What is unique about the invention is the fact that a single drive roller is utilized for scanning, printing, facsimile and copying as disclosed in prior art by the Inventor Raja S. Tuli in application No. 08/020,368, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,697, is herein incorporated by reference. Multiple drive rollers and motors, or reversal of the main drive roller for scanning and printing operations, are not required as found in conventional methods, since the scanned document and the printed media move in parallel planes in opposite directions on opposite sides of the single drive roller, in accordance with the present invention. The thermal sensitive print media, either sheet feed or roll form, is externally stored enabling compact lightweight design and portability.
An object of the present invention is to provide a design for a portable means of facsimile and copying documents with external media feed and storage. The external surface of the main body is fitted with contoured projections to correctly position and guide an external thermal sensitive paper roll, which by the nature of the design and direction of travel of the paper, rotate the paper roll snugly against the body of the device without the need for additional fixation means.